


Geborgenheit und Sicherheit

by nipfel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Happy Ending?, M/M, One Shot, Tatort Münster, hurt/comfort?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passiert, wenn Thiel und Boerne nun feststellen, dass es doch nicht so einfach ist, zusammen zu sein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geborgenheit und Sicherheit

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kurze Vorbemerkung: Ich danke Farfie für ihre Mühe mit dem Korrigieren des Textes und ihre Anregungen, die ich weitestgehend übernahm. Außerdem warne ich vor etwas viel Zucker am Ende und meinen nicht-enden-wollenden Schachtelsätzen!  
> Aber ansonsten viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!!  
> nipfel

Präludium

 

„Du arroganter Fatzke!“, brüllte ihm Thiel entgegen.  
„Ach, soweit waren wir schon! Lass dir etwas Neues einfallen!“, beschwerte er sich. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn anbrüllte und schon gar nicht, wenn es Thiel war, der ihn anschrie.  
„Okay, du willst was Neues, bitteschön. Mir reicht’s! Ich kann dich nicht mehr ertragen! Ich geh jetzt“, verkündete sein Gegenüber und Boerne wusste, dass das durchaus neu war, denn soweit gingen ihre Streitereien bisher nie. Er merkte, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und ihm immer flauer im Magen wurde.  
„Na prima, Frank, du gehst. Das ist nicht neu, das machst du jedes Mal, wenn es Probleme gibt. Ein Wunder, dass du das bisher noch nicht gemacht hast. Wie wäre es, wenn du hier bleiben und dich mit mir auseinandersetzen würdest?“  
„Nein, ich gehe und … ich hab einfach genug davon! Ich … ich denke, es ist …“ Thiel schluckte. „Vorbei.“ Jetzt war es heraus, dachte Boerne. Schon vor ihrem Streit hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas in der Luft lag und nun war es soweit. Er atmete tief durch, sah den anderen stumm an und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun und sagen konnte. Doch Thiel kam ihm zuvor und begann damit, alle seine Habseligkeiten, die er im Laufe der Zeit bei ihm gelassen hatte, einzusammeln. Boerne wurde panisch. Der andere wollte also wirklich gehen.  
„Du, du kannst doch nicht gehen. Das … das kannst du nicht“, warf er verunsichert ein, aber Thiel ließ sich nicht abhalten und durchforstete das Wohnzimmer weiter nach seinen Sachen. Boerne wollte ihn festhalten und …  
„Also dann …“ Thiel war bereits zur Tür gegangen und öffnete sie. Boerne wollte ihn anflehen, hier zu bleiben, bei ihm zu bleiben, aber stattdessen stieg nur hilflose Wut in ihm auf. „Na dann geh doch, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!“, schrie er den anderen an, erntete dafür aber nur einen mitleidigen Blick und die Tür fiel hinter Thiel ins Schloss.

Als der andere gegangen war, war es so, als wäre auch ein Teil von ihm mitgegangen und der Rest von ihm fiel in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch ohne Aussicht auf Licht. Boerne seufzte. Was sollte er machen? Einfach nach nebenan gehen und klingeln und … er sträubte sich weiterzudenken, und dann? Er würde betteln und bitten, aber das brächte er nicht über sich, also blieb er in seiner Wohnung und ließ sich erschöpft aufs Sofa sinken.  
„Schöne Scheiße, Karl-Friedrich“, sagte er zu sich selbst und wunderte sich darüber, wie laut und hallend seine Stimme klang. 

***

Als Boerne am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, nicht vollständig zu sein, etwas verloren zu haben. Das geht so nicht, du musst dich zusammenreißen, dachte Boerne. Er schloss erneut die Augen und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Wenn Thiel nicht mehr wollte, dann war es seine Entscheidung und es blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen. Sich fügen? Er hasste es, wenn jemand anderes sein Leben bestimmte und veränderte. Und Thiel hatte es verändert: einmal, als er in sein Leben trat und nun das zweite Mail, als er es wieder verließ. Sie waren kein einfaches Paar, was sich wie von selbst fand und dann ab und an stritt, nein, sie waren schon kompliziert vor ihrer Beziehung im Umgang miteinander. Er lächelte wehmütig, als er sich an ihr Kennenlernen erinnerte, an den ausgeschlagenen Zahn, die gemeinsamen Abende. Gemeinsam. Vor Thiel war er allein, und nach Thiel? Nach Thiel, wie das klang. Er würde wieder allein sein und er würde sich wieder daran gewöhnen. Hoffte er.  
Nach dem Frühstück versuchte er sich eine Strategie zu überlegen, wie er mit dem anderen umgehen und er am besten sein Gesicht wahren konnte. Keiner sollte ihm etwas anmerken. Keiner und besonders nicht Thiel. 

 

 

Interludium

 

Eine Woche später. Acht Uhr morgens.  
Mit beschwingten Schritten näherte sich Silke Haller den Räumlichkeiten der Rechtsmedizin. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht durchgeschlafen und war sichtlich zufrieden damit, denn immerhin hatte sie nach drei schlaflosen Nächten nicht mehr geglaubt, je wieder ausgeschlafen zu sein. Grund für diese anhaltende und vor allem nervenaufreibende Schlaflosigkeit war ihr Chef, Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne. 

Erst wusste Silke nicht, woran es lag, dass sie sich ewig im Bett hin und her wälzte. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, nicht einschlafen zu können. Doch gestern Abend fiel es ihr wie die sprichwörtlichen Schuppen von den Augen: sie machte sich einfach große Sorgen um Boerne. Als dieser Gedanke immer mehr in ihr Bewusstsein vordrang, musste sie lachen. Tagelang war Boerne mies gelaunt und kommandierte sie herum, was an sich nichts Neues war, aber die Art, wie er es tat, war anders. Boerne wirkte abwesend und durcheinander. Wenn er dann noch merkte, dass er etwas nicht korrekt wie immer erledigt hatte, wurde er ärgerlich mit sich, mit Silke und mit jedem anderen, der zufällig in seiner Nähe war. Silke wurde schnell klar, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Diese langanhaltende schlechte Laune war untypisch. Schlechte Laune an sich nicht, aber mit einer derartigen Ausdauer konnte niemand rechnen. Doch gestern Abend wurde ihr alles klar, denn zusammen mit Boernes mieser Stimmung fiel auch die Abwesenheit von Hauptkommissar Thiel auf. Silke wusste, dass da etwas vorgefallen sein musste zwischen den beiden Männern und dass sich die Situation scheinbar nicht von allein wieder entspannte, also beschloss sie etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Nachdem sie sich einige Strategien zurechtgelegt hatte, konnte sie dann endlich ihren langersehnten Schlaf finden. 

***

„Morgen Frau Haller, ist Ihr Chef da?“, fragte Thiel beim Betreten der Sektionsräume.  
„Morgen Herr Thiel, ja, der ist in seinem Büro, aber beschäftigt und Sie sollen mit mir Vorlieb nehmen“, erklärte Silke Haller und sah den Kommissar neugierig an.  
„Mmh, okay“, machte dieser nur und ließ sich dann von ihr alles Wissenswerte erklären. Halb und halb hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass er Boerne so schnell nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Er wusste ja, wie empfindlich dieser war und ihr Streit würde wohl kaum in die Kategorie harmlos fallen, zumal er nun einmal gesagt hatte, was er gesagt hat. Thiel seufzte und erntete dafür eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Frau Haller. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch einen kurzen Blick in Boernes Büro werfen, bevor er ging.  
„Kurzum hat die Schädelfraktur also nicht zum Tod geführt. Er ist ertrunken.“ Silke Haller hatte soeben ihre Ausführungen beendet, da machte Thiel schon Anstalten in Richtung Boernes Büro zu gehen, als dessen Assistentin ihn aufhielt.  
„Er will Sie nicht sehen“, sagte sie mitfühlend.  
„Aber …“, setzte Thiel an, doch er wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
„Er meint es ernst, Herr Thiel. Lassen Sie ihm Zeit. Ich mein, wie würde es Ihnen an seiner Stelle denn gehen?“, fragte Silke und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie nur ins Blaue geschossen hatte.  
„Er hat es Ihnen gesagt?“, wunderte Thiel sich.  
„Der Chef musste da gar nicht viel sagen, so wie der sich schon die ganze Woche benimmt“, erklärte Silke und begleitete ihn hinaus.

***

Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Oder viel mehr hatte sie es geahnt und Herr Thiel hatte nun ihre Ahnung bestätigt. Aber was sollte sie mit dem Wissen anfangen? Der Chef redete mit niemandem. Er saß nur in seinem Büro, grübelte vor sich hin und dann und wann schaltete er die Stereoanlage auf volle Lautstärke, um sich mit Wagner zu betäuben. Silke war ratlos, machtlos, einfach hilflos und sie hasste diesen Zustand. Resigniert sah sie zum Büro ihres Vorgesetzten hinüber und überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte. Sie atmete einmal kräftig durch und sammelte all ihren Mut, ihre Überzeugungskraft und klopfte an der Bürotür. Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne stand da mit weißen Buchstaben und sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass der Mann, der da gerade in diesem Raum saß, nicht wirklich viel gemein hatte mit dem Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, den sie sonst so kannte und erlebte.  
„Ja“, kam es gedämpft von drinnen.  
Silke öffnete die Tür und sah direkt zum Schreibtisch, auf dem sich allerlei Unterlagen, Fachzeitschriften, Bücher und Stifte tummelten. Normalerweise tummelte sich dort nichts, außer dem aktuellen Bericht und den dazugehörigen Akten und dergleichen, aber normal war gerade offensichtlich nichts. Der Professor sah sie fragend an. Etwas mitgenommen sah er aus.  
„Chef“, begann Silke, brach dann aber mit einem Räuspern ab, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte noch einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Sie wollte nicht zu ihrem Chef, ihrem Vorgesetzten sprechen, sie wollte mit ihrem … sie wusste nicht, was Boerne für sie war, aber er war garantiert nicht nur ihr Chef.  
„Boerne“, fuhr Frau Haller fort, „ich möchte gern mit Ihnen reden.“  
„So? Was gibt es denn? Haben Sie ein Problem mit einer Leiche?“, bemerkte Boerne leicht gereizt.  
„Nein, und Sie wissen ganz genau, worüber wir beide reden müssten.“ Silke hielt inne, war es wirklich richtig, so mit Boerne zu reden? „Was ist passiert? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“  
Ihr Gegenüber blieb stumm, betrachtete seine ineinander verschränkten Hände und schloss die Augen. „Nichts“, kam es ganz leise von Boerne. „Nichts“, wiederholte er und sah dabei unendlich müde aus. Dann drehte sich Boerne auf seinem Bürostuhl zur Seite und starrte die Wand an.  
Etwas verunsichert, wollte Silke nachsetzen, etwas fragen, energischer fragen, aber sie blieb still und seufzte. Kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnete, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Sie lieben ihn, dass weiß ich und … ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es auch wissen. Und, falls Sie mir noch eine Bemerkung erlauben, Herr Thiel sollte das auch wissen. Sie geben doch sonst nicht so klein bei.“  
Mit einem letzten Blick zu ihrem Chef verließ Silke dann doch das Büro und machte sich wieder an ihre eigentlichen Aufgaben. Sie hatte gesagt, was sie zu sagen hatte und nun war es an Boerne und Thiel, ihre Angelegenheiten zu klären. 

 

 

Postludium

 

Seit einer Woche schleppte sich Boerne aus seiner Wohnung zur Arbeit und wieder zurück. Er ging nicht Golfen, nicht Reiten oder in die Oper. Er verbrachte seine Abende damit, so lange wie möglich in seinem Büro zu hocken, zu schmollen, ja zu schmollen, denn er wollte seinem Nachbarn, wie er ihn mittlerweile gedanklich nannte, nicht begegnen und auch nicht dessen physische Anwesenheit spüren, wenn er in seiner Wohnung saß. Wenn er dann doch spät abends nach Hause kam, achtete er peinlichst genau darauf, dass er sein Auto etwas weiter weg parkte, damit Thiel ihn nicht vorfahren hörte und dann schlich er sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in seine eigene Wohnung in seinem eigenen Haus. Er kam sich schäbig vor. Wie ein Dieb, dabei hatte er nichts verbrochen. Er hatte ihre Beziehung nicht einfach weggeworfen und beendet. Er hatte … er war es Leid immer wieder darüber nachzudenken. Also schaltete er den Fernseher an, setzte sich mit einem Cognac auf die Designercouch und starrte auf die flimmernden Bilder. Er litt und er suhlte sich regelrecht in seinem Selbstmitleid, aber er konnte auch nicht damit aufhören, solange er Tür an Tür mit… seinem Nachbarn wohnte. Er seufzte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass eben dieser Nachbar wahrscheinlich gerade das gleiche machte. Vor dem Fernseher hocken und schweigen. Einfach wie paralysiert dasitzen und hoffen, dass der Abend vorüberging, ohne große Veränderungen oder Ereignisse. Ein freudloses Lachen erklang. Boerne wunderte sich zuerst darüber, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er so gelacht hatte. Nun war er doch wie Thiel. Wie Frank, verbesserte er sich selbst. 

Wie Frank, der auch nicht viel besser kochte als er, der keine Sportschau und kein Fußballspiel seines Vereins verpasste, der immer wieder diese albernen Fanartikel kaufte und mit Stolz anzog. Sein Frank, der ihm zuhörte, wenn er mal wieder einen ellenlangen Vortrag hielt und wusste, dass es niemanden interessierte, er aber nicht stoppen konnte. Der ihn nachts immer wieder in den Arm nahm und dieses enorm überwältigende Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab, was er zuvor nicht vermisste, weil er es nicht kannte, der ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte und wenn es nur mit Hilfe eines Kusses ging. Während sich all diese Gedanken in einem schier unaufhaltsamen Strom durch die inneren Dämme seiner Selbstbeherrschung einen Weg suchten und sie zum Einstürzen brachten, formte sich ebenso deutlich ein Entschluss, der für Karl-Friedrich Boerne weder neu noch überraschend war: Er liebte Frank, seinen Frank und wollte nicht, dass es auf so banale Weise endete. 

Mit einem Ruck stand Boerne auf, straffte sich und begutachtete seine Erscheinung im Flurspiegel. War er bereit? Konnte er überhaupt bereit sein? Kopfschüttelnd über so viel sentimentale Tiefsinnigkeit verließ er seine Wohnung und ging zielstrebig auf die Wohnung gegenüber zu.  
Ein Klingeln genügte und Frank öffnete die Tür. Unnatürliche Stille legte sich über das Treppenhaus und Thiel und Boerne schienen darin eingeschlossen, bis sich einer der beiden plötzlich regte.  
„Frau Haller sagte, du willst mich nicht sehen“, bemerkte Thiel, als würde diese Aussage sein ganzes Verhalten erklären.  
„Alberich sagte, ich … ich liebe dich“, sagte Boerne mit unsicherer Stimme und sah auf Thiels Füße herab. Er benahm sich wie ein alberner Teenager, dachte er, und war schon drauf und dran, wieder in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren. Was sollte er hier, was machte er hier? Er machte sich zum Deppen, zum Trottel und dann auch noch vor Thiel, der ihn so verletzt hat.  
„Und? Tust du es?“  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe Boerne verstand, dass Thiel ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, einfach mal nicht eitel und arrogant zu sein, sondern ehrlich und egoistisch, denn er wusste, dass er ohne Frank nicht einmal halb so glücklich wie zuvor war. Er wusste ja, wie es mit diesem Mann an seiner Seite war und sein konnte.  
„Alberich hat auch gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und …“ Boerne neigte leicht den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber über den Rand der Brillengläser an. „Und ich sollte es dir sagen, meinte sie. Also, dachte ich, es wäre…“  
„Mensch, Boerne, sag es einfach“, unterbrach ihn Thiel in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und Ungeduld.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Boerne und wurde augenblicklich geküsst, während sich zwei kräftige Arme um seinen Rücken legten. Geborgenheit, dachte Boerne noch, fragte dann aber laut: „Und du, was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich dich auch, ist doch klar, wie könnte ich auch nicht“, antwortete Thiel und sie küssten sich erneut. Geborgenheit, dachte Boerne, und Sicherheit.

 

Ende.


End file.
